


beautiful shades (colors too)

by noctemlux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, black and white soulmate thing, omfg idk the name, see in color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctemlux/pseuds/noctemlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae waits and waits for the day he can finally see the world in color.</p>
<p>- colors are ruined by scorches of tint</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful shades (colors too)

**Author's Note:**

> another fic bc ideas in my head and they need to get out !!  
> this is slight fluff but i write angst so be prepared

Jongdae sees black and white like everyone should in his world. Not unless they stumble upon their soulmate because when they do, arrays of color burst out and it's supposedly a beautiful experience. He has not yet encountered the one, his world still dreary shades of darkness. It's okay, because Jongdae has gotten used to it. The swirls of a dark sunshine and the water's reflections, he won't see color anytime soon but he can wait.

But while he's here waiting, everyone around him seems to have found their other half. Everywhere he goes, there are couples with happy smiles that are now living in a colorful world and he's the only one that's not. Every time he goes out, Jongdae avoids looking at couples because he always, always, hears exclamations about color which leaves him sour for the rest of the day. Usually, he attends work, a high fashioned magazine company and he's one of the editors. Funny enough because all the outfits and shades look the damn same to him. But he enjoys working there anyways. A cup of black coffee, it's apparently this color brown, whatever that looks like, but it's a good name because the coffee looks like shades of doom. It's a pit stop to the coffee shop and he heads up the building with his breakfast in hand. 

Often, he stumbles upon writings of this whole soulmate fiasco, stories from everywhere about colors and no colors and whenever Jongdae gets a break, he starts reading. All the stories have decently happy endings but there was one that ultimately broke his heart. It was of a boy who had met his soulmate and the boy described in great detail the gorgeous feeling, but months later, his world returned to black and white. Jongdae found it odd because it's your soulmate, they can't stop loving you because you're literally meant to be, the only reason the colors disappear would be..

At that instant, Jongdae remembers, his heart stopped and the room turned degrees colder because the only reason one loses color would be because their soulmate died. Now that, was painful. This article drew alarm for all the scientists and they investigated through and through, coming to the conclusion that one's soulmate are linked by heart and mind. When one is gone, the other loses a part of themselves. That was a painful realization for him, because what if, Jongdae hated thinking of such tragic things but he can't help it. What if his soulmate already died?

His friend shrugged and told him not too worry because if his soulmate really did die, he would know. It's the break of the heart and the feeling of crumbling down every single day because something is missing but you don't know what. He wonders how his friend knew, but he saves that question for next time. As he's pretty sure he's feeling none of those things, Jongdae trudges down the street everyday hoping that that day would be the day. It usually never was. 

It is 7 am and his boss calls him to hurry to the office immediately because there is a special guest and XOXO Magazine has the privilege to be doing a photo-shoot and interviewing him. Of course, Jongdae is in charge and apparently he needs a translator because the guy doesn't speak much korean. And as far as Jongdae knew, he didn't know a lick of mandarin. It's a Saturday and he refuses to get up but he reluctantly surrenders to his boss' pleading and grunts in annoyance.

He is wearing a nice, crisp dress shirt with his darkest slacks and his hair is neatly ruffled. Jongdae holds his envelope clutch in one hand because even if it's work on Saturday, he sure as hell will look good doing it. They open the doors for him and he smiles before heading up the elevator to his floor. He steps off at the lowest floor, where all staged photoshoots take place and he is blinded by light.

Literally, the cameras are all revolving around this one man with an extremely attractive backside and the lights are toned up to the highest pitch. Jongdae feels like he's going to go blind. It is not until he orders them to turn off the lights that the man turns around. He's a bit shorter than expected of the average model but Jongdae's thoughts go flying out of his head because the man smiles and he has the cutest, dimple Jongdae has ever seen. 

The man is still smiling and reaches his hand out to Jongdae. "Hi, I'm Zhang Yixing", is spoken in broken korean but the effort is there, Jongdae notes. He shakes himself of impure thoughts and smiles back, "Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae", reaching out his hand also.

It is with the slight contact of their hands that Jongdae blinks and hues of all different vibrancy and tone burst in front of him. It is a beautiful sight and Yixing seems to have noticed too. 

* * *

_**4 years later:** _

Jongdae is out buying groceries because Yixing is flying back from China for a break and Jongdae is more than excited. He is ecstatic and he scurries through the market, picking out foods he knows Yixing will adore. He pays for them in a rush to get home because Yixing's flight will be arriving soon so he tries his best to rush back to his apartment which is only a mere 3 blocks away. It is a happy day, he deems, because the sun is shining and the sky is a nice toned blue and the grass has never looked greener.

He even went to the hassle of tidying not his but their apartment just so it would look perfect as soon as Yixing comes home. Jongdae is bubbling with joy and each step is faster than the last. The clicking of his shoes on the gravel echo as he bears the biggest smile passerbys have probably have ever seen. He's just too happy, because Yixing is finally back.

The days with Yixing gives him pure joy and the colors along with it are a beautiful touch. After that faithful meeting, they went out for a date and soon enough, they were married and they had the most colorful wedding. Jongdae will never fail to be impressed by Yixing himself and the colors he brings home everyday. It is beautiful to be in love, everyone says and he can't help but agree.

Jongdae is still walking down the streets when his head starts hurting and he blinks rapidly until he finally opens his eyes again and - 

everything is black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeehet. how was it?  
> please leave kudos or comments or both for feedback please, very much appreciated!!  
> smh ik, second time killing off yixing in my stories lmao


End file.
